


You're My Number 2

by smash_brethren



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Rare Pairings, bear with me here, mentions of camilla - Freeform, mentions of corrin - Freeform, mentions of selena - Freeform, okay this pairing is weird and there are better ones but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smash_brethren/pseuds/smash_brethren
Summary: Jakob has Corrin, and Beruka has Camilla. The simple fact was that neither of them came first to each other. But in the end, it's why they worked together at all. Short drabbles for the Jakob/Beruka pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Protection

Beruka had never asked Jakob to protect her, and she never needed it either. This was something Jakob had come to appreciate about her. Despite vowing their love for each other, they both served their master above all else. Corrin would always come first to Jakob, and Camilla to Beruka. After all they were both saved from lives of loneliness and poverty by said people. Although this wasn't to say they were never there for each other, they had vowed to always be there for each other during times of strife and Jakob could estimate that the amount of times Beruka flew in to intercept a blow meant for him reached into the hundreds. He of course would return the favor from helping eliminate foes from a distance and occasionally providing his healing skills. Jakob had faith in Beruka as a soldier, he knew the assassin was capable of defending both of them and he found himself grateful he wasn't stuck babysitting an idiot when on the battlefield. 

However Jakob cant help but feel a pang of guilt whenever Corrin's ragtag group of soldiers return from camp from their latest skirmish and he finds Beruka patiently awaiting the aide of a healer in the medical tent. This due to the fact that he’d always make a beeline for Corrin and fret over any small bruise or scrape they had on their person the moment the final blow was laid upon their foes. However, much to Jakob's relief, Beruka never complained, because she could relate to serving her master above all else. Not to mention the woman was incredibly durable, she’d escape relatively unfazed from blows that would surely render someone more fragile (like himself, much as he loathed to admit it) near the verge of death.

Today was just another day where he’d arrive late to see her and tend to her injuries. His guilt would usually be replaced with happiness as he heard the near inaudible sighs of relief escape her lips as he applied healing salves to her more pressing injuries and carefully bandaged her minor cuts and scrapes. Of course major injuries were made quick work of with a mend staff. He found it quite cute when he’d take a brief leave and return to find her much more relaxed with her face ever so slightly brightening up when she spotted him in the doorway with a tray of fresh made tea awaiting her. When they first met, he'd bet good money,were it not an uncouth practice, that anyone who said they saw her lips quirk upward and eyes squint slightly in what could be called the smallest of smiles was delusional. And yet here he was marveling at that very sight.

He might be late to heal her after battle, and might not always be there to protect her during it, but he truly did try his best to make it up to her afterwards. And the look on her face when he was there was worth everything he'd went through.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because we all know jakobs a jealous little shit and beruka, terrifying as she is, is a little.....oblivious. Dump him Beruka dump himmmmm. I wrote this at 3 am so blease be gentle with me

Beruka's skill as an assassin, hard earned strength, and time spent hardening herself against the harshness and cruelty of life in the slums had strengthened her resolve and confidence in herself as a professional killer. But for all of her talent in her field of work she still strove to become more efficient, so it goes without saying that she was quite intrigued when Charlotte proposed a new method of assassination. A way to rip a mans heart right out of his very chest or so she was led to believe. Initially, she thought Charlotte would be more reserved when it came to murder but it seeing the woman on the battlefield showed she had quite the blood lust, and ruthlessness to match her own. 

However all her expectations of this new method of killing were betrayed swiftly when she tested the results herself. There was no bloodshed that followed Beruka as she walked through town. The words Charlotte had fed to her about men dropping to their knees at the very sight of her, about how carrying about a homemade lunch made with just the slightest hint of devotion and sincerity would have a mans still beating heart in her vice like grip. All lies. Beruka didn't experience strong emotions regularly but being led on and having wasted so much time had left her rather.....Annoyed, to put it lightly. Beruka wondered why she even believed Charlotte in the first place. Clearly the woman was capable soldier herself, just as proficient with axes as Beruka and she had no reserve for swinging wildly at foes on the battlefield. So long as there weren't any rich eligible bachelors around anyways. Point was Charlotte didn't need to resort to these so called methods of killing.

Beruka let out a small grunt of frustration as she made her way back to the home base. The low cut dress she was wearing provided her no comfort as she drew far too many eyes for her liking, and she found herself desiring the familiar set of armor gifted to her by Camilla so long ago. Besides that, there was the fact that she felt much more vulnerable to physical attacks without it. Drawing into an alleyway so as not to not draw any more attention she quietly walked back to the castle and finally to the quarters she shared with her husband. She wanted nothing more than for some peace and quiet in order to calm down. Or at the very least an enemy she could vent her frustration on. However the only thing that awaited her at home was a very stunned Jakob who had nearly dropped his tea tray in shock at her appearance. His face reddened in what was either embarrassment or anger, or probably an odd mix of the two.

"Beruka darling might I ask what caused this abrupt......change in attire?" Jakob question attempting not to stutter and keep his voice down. "Charlotte had informed me that if I wanted a man's heart I would have to dress like this." Beruka stated. The blush began to fade from Jakob's face as the meaning of her words dawned on him. His face paling and if one were imaginative, you'd say it was like he'd gone green with envy. 

"And just whose heart were you out there trying to capture?" He asked, voice tinged with anger.

"I had no particular target. I was merely testing out a method of assassination Charlotte told me of. Suffice to say it didn't quite work as I'd suspected it to..." Beruka admitted, grimacing. 

Suddenly the color returned to Jakob's face and instead of envy his face twisted into a confused expression. "Assassination?" He asked.

"Yes. Charlotte told me that if I wanted to kill a man I need only wear something open chested or carry around a homemade lunch. The results were unsatisfactory. I'd much rather take my chances slitting throats and severing tendons than walking around in this more vulnerable state." Beruka said through her scowl.

Jakobs bewilderment turned into amusement and he was working to restrain the laugh that caught in his throat. "Well my dear I'm glad to assure you that you've already stolen a man's heart right out of his chest."

"And just whose would that be?" Beruka inquired.

"Mine. And I would hope my heart would be the only one you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus some small laughs were shared over dinner before Jakob begged Beruka not to leave dressed like that again.
> 
> Don't have much time to write fics or experience writing them so if youre here to tell me this fic is shit I implore you to say it nicely as possible lol (but seriously thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read a fic for this obscure ass pairing)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here it is, my first fanfic, and of course it's for the FE fandom. As much as I love Camilla and Beruka together, I really like this pairing too. I find the fact that Berukas one of the few people Jakob never really throws harsh criticisms at and the fact that they put their liege first to work well for them (although Jakob seems to do it more out of devotion than Beruka, who does it for pay.) Not sure If I'll make anymore but if I do it'll probably be more focused on Berukas Point of view.


End file.
